


Butterfly Kisses

by NeonFlower



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Romance, human!senketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFlower/pseuds/NeonFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senketsu wanted to be close to her again. But he no longer needed her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

It was late. The apartment was mostly dark, save that from the light in one of the bedrooms. 

They were just talking, laying next to each other on the bed. Then suddenly she was sitting in front of him, staring at him intently.

"Ryuko, I want to be close to you again, but I no longer need your blood," He spoke with softness in his voice and she was caught off guard from the tone. 

"Then what do you desire from me?" She asked, eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him. He went quiet for a moment, trying to think of a reason. 

"I just want to be with you again," He didn't know what he was saying. He was desperate because he was utterly love struck with her. Becoming human had allowed him to be this close with her without it being seen as wrong. 

"Senketsu..." She muttered and that voice made his heart do flips. He loved everything about her. Her voice, her scent, especially her eyes, those clear blue eyes. He finally remembered something he had seen others do out of an act of compassion and love. He loved her, right? 

Slowly, he leaned forward, hearing her breath hitch as she realized what he was doing. She let happen anyways, because this must've been just a dream, and she would wake up next to him in a few moments. 

Their noses bumped into each other gently, and this got her to chuckle. His face heated up considerably since he decided to do this, but continued when her head tilted slightly. 

Their lips met in a light kiss. She relaxed, feeling her heart raced with euphoria. His already pacing heart felt like it could explode from his chest any moment. But it ended just as quickly as it started, and he leaned back slightly. 

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Ryuko finally broke the silence and their eyes met. 

"Do you feel like you are?" He asked and she blinked. 

"I thought I was, but then I realized I just kissed my best friend," She spoke, as more heat traveled to her face. 

"Is that what they call it?" He questioned, and she looked at him. Leaning forward again, she pressed her lips to his in a gentle peck, before breaking away. They were still close, she could feel his soft breath on her lips. 

"Kissing?" She blinked and he nodded. She smiled at him, he was still clueless to the human world, and each day was a new discovery for him. 

"Then yes," Ryuko breathed before pecking his lips again. Heat was traveling to his own face now. 

They continued the light pecks and butterfly kisses between their conversation, until she couldn't stand it anymore. 

"There's more, y'know," She acknowledged and he simply blinked at her. 

"How so?" He asked and she obliged to show him. This time, when she leaned in, she didn't peck him lightly, but instead mashed her lips into his. This caught him off guard momentarily but he regained his bearings back a second later. The kiss grew more passionate, their eyes closing as they revelled in this moment of bliss. 

He then suddenly tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth gently and the sound she made startled him. He broke away, both out of breath as they continued to gaze at each other. 

"What was that?" He asked, almost concerned and she could've laughed but held back the giggle. 

"Just a lil' reaction I had from you doing that," She murmured, her face feeling hot. She was flustered but she was also amused and in pure bliss

"I think we should stop. I think you've had enough surprises for tonight," She commented, leaning forward and kissing his nose. But from him, she wasn't mad, she seemed... relieved. Like this entire thing has settled something within her, but he didn't know what.

They went to bed in silence, both of them cuddling like every night because he was clingy and enjoyed the warmth they shared. She let out a sigh, finally settling as he wrapped his arms around her torso. 

"Ryuko?" He finally broke the silence.

"Hm?" 

"What does this make us?" 

"What do you mean?" Her eyes opened as she peered up at him. 

"Are we now... in some sort of different relationship? Will this change things?" He looked concerned, and she smiled softly.

"Things will definitely change, but we must keep this a secret," She went stern, and he blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My sister, she'll disapprove of you as a suitable partner for me. So no one, not even Mako can know about this," She replied and he suddenly remembered what she meant. 

After tonight's events, their relationship would change into something more intimate and her sister didn't need to know of this. Ryuko needed to protect Senketsu if they wanted to continue like this... because, and she can't believe that she's saying this, but she fell in love with her former Kamui. 

But for now, they needed to sleep. She shifted against him, the warmth relaxing and inviting...


End file.
